leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucian/Background
Lore Lucian wields relic weapons imbued with ancient power and stands a stalwart guardian against the undead. His cold conviction never wavers, even in the face of the maddening horrors he destroys beneath his hail of purifying fire. Lucian walks alone on a grim mission: to purge the spirits of those ensnared in undeath, his eternal beloved among them. Like the twin relic weapons they wielded, Lucian and his wife Senna were carved from the same stone. Together they battled evil in Runeterra for years, bringing light to darkness and purging those taken by corruption. They were beacons of righteousness: Senna's dedication to their cause never faltered, while Lucian's kindness and warmth touched the hearts of the many lives they saved. Two parts of one whole, they were devoted and inseparable. Though Lucian and Senna witnessed terror that would break most warriors, nothing they had seen compared to the horrors wrought by the Shadow Isles. When the spectral denizens of that accursed place began to manifest across Runeterra, Lucian and Senna hunted them down wherever they appeared. It was grim work, but the fearless pair prevailed until one tragic encounter with the soul-collector . Lucian and Senna had faced such nightmarish undead before, but never one so deviously clever and cruel. As the terrible battle unfolded, Thresh sprung an unexpected ploy. To Lucian's horror, the creature tricked Senna and ensnared her soul, trapping her in a spectral prison. Nothing could bring her back. Senna was lost, and for the first time, Lucian faced his mission alone. Though the Warden had taken half of Lucian's heart, he had also created the Shadow Isles' most dangerous foe. Lucian became a man of dark determination, one who would stop at nothing to purge the undead from the face of Runeterra. In honor of Senna's memory, he took up her fallen weapon and vowed to see their mission through to the end. Now wielding both relic weapons, Lucian fights to slay the undead and cleanse the souls of the Shadow Isles. He knows that Senna's soul is lost, but never loses hope that one day he will bring her peace. Place of Origin Lucian is from Demacia.http://na.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?p=39665132#post39665132 Quotes ;Upon selection * ;Attacking * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Joke Lucian draws a smiley face on the ground by shooting at it. * * * * ;Taunt * * * ;Upon using * * * * ;Taunting * ;Taunting * ;Taunting * ;Upon death * * ;Laugh * * * * Development *''Lucian was designed by ZenonTheStoic. Lucian_Concept.jpg|Lucian's Concept Art Shadows and Reflections "When we took up these weapons, we accepted our mission with pride. Rid Runeterra of evil, they told us. Slay the corrupt. Send the filth of the world crawling back to the hole it crawled out of. Not just anyone can wield these weapons. You need a pure heart. A fearless mind. An inner light that outshines all the darkness in the world. Once I had that light. Now I'm not so sure. Global Reveal= |-| Russian Reveal= Everything changed. We knew our mission was greater Russian Reveal than ourselves. The enemy was not who we fought, but what we fought. Evil. The Shadow Isles? Just another mess to clean up, just a bunch of ghosts. They were abominations, but nothing we hadn't put in the ground before. Until the day we faced him. Until the day he ripped her from my life." "Now my enemy has a name. She wouldn't want me to come after her--she knew the risks. But I can't forget her. I won't forget her. I'll hunt down the bastard who took her from me and send him straight to the grave. '' ''Twice, if I have to." Walking_Into_Darkness.jpg References Category:Champion backgrounds